


Good Distractions

by lanoirpapillon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanoirpapillon/pseuds/lanoirpapillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t even be pissed at the elementary errors to the code he was working on, a small smile gracing his lips as he typed away until Derek arrived home four hours later, announcing his arrival with a loud kiss against Danny’s cheek.</p>
<p>“See, I knew you’d be distracting. Go away.”</p>
<p>“A good distraction or a bad distraction?”</p>
<p>“Good, always good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Distractions

Danny woke to the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen and into the living room, his stomach settling more than it had in three weeks. He moved a hand to his growing bump, brushing his fingers over the protruding skin with a smile. 

“Hey baby, time to get up for the day.” A small kick was delivered to his ribs as if in greeting, and he rubbed the spot fondly. His back was aching, the TV muted to an infomercial channel he’d tried to bore himself back to sleep with. He should be worried he wasn’t still sleeping soundly through the night, he had two more months before the little being inside of him would be evicted, by force if necessary.

He hefted himself up, groaning at the shift in weight, still not used to his center of balance being thrown off. His hands automatically went under his bump, the feeling like it would fall away at any moment still new. It was hard, the skin stretched tight. He’d hated the fact that his abs were disappearing in the beginning, the hormonal injections he’d had to take daily making him more emotional; there had been some tears. 

Walking was strange still, he wasn’t sure he’d get used to it. Derek had teased him about his waddling just the other day, accusing Danny of doing it on purpose so Derek would be too focused on his ass to see him sneaking the peanut butter jar out of the cupboard. 

“Shut up, you know you’re the worst werewolf ever, right?” Derek had grinned, his hands moving down to caress the layer of skin separating them from their child, a sweet kiss pressed against Danny’s lips making him dizzy. “Yeah, I know.”

Danny smiled at the memory, his sock clad feet shuffling against the carpet and into the kitchen. Derek was at the stove monitoring three sizzling pans and setting the timer on the oven. Danny walked behind him, his arms circling his husband, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Morning,” he mumbled, hating how he couldn’t press his entire front to Derek’s back, having to angle a bit so his bump didn’t interfere with his greeting.

Derek turned to put an arm over Danny’s shoulders, bringing him into his side to press a kiss to his forehead. “You sleep well? Heard you go to the front room earlier than normal last night.”

“Between the heartburn and nausea, I couldn’t sleep. Decided not to keep you up with my laptop.” 

“I would have gotten up with you, you know that. Is Jelly Bean still asleep?”

Danny choked on a laugh, burying his face in Derek’s shoulder while he stirred a pan of mixed peppers and onions. “After four years you’d think I’d have gotten over you saying things like that. Jelly Bean is doing fine, was moving around a bit earlier, but I think she’s asleep again.”

Derek hummed, turning the heat down on the scrambled eggs and adding some cream cheese to the mixture. Danny’s mouth watered, resisting the urge to dip his finger into the container. Cream cheese was his first craving, which was disgusting and amazing all at once. He couldn’t touch anything without cream cheese for his entire first trimester, and he could feel the desperate need coming back to him. Derek must have seen him eyeing the now empty container, handing it over to Danny with a smirk as Danny swirled a finger around the edges to gather the remnants. He popped his finger into his mouth, groaning as his taste buds exploded.

“I guess I should be glad you didn’t crave raw meat like my Mom did with me.” Danny paused, his eyes flickering to Derek’s. Derek never talked about his parents, but when he did it was always special. Danny wished he could have met his mother-in-law, she sounded amazing. “Yeah, I would have probably drawn the line at raw meat.” Derek raised an eyebrow, his eyes alight with laughter as Danny licked a glob of cream cheese off of the spoon Derek had been using to put it into the eggs. 

“Yeah? Because eating cream cheese by the container full is a normal thing to do.”

“I can’t control it! It’s your child too, sir.” He moved from Derek’s side to hop onto the counter, wiggling back so he could rest against the cabinets. Derek followed him, dropping a kiss onto the bump and then up to Danny’s cheek. “True, my baby.” He rested his palms on Danny’s hips staring into his lover’s eyes. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Danny couldn’t stop the grin that spread over his face at the words. It wasn’t like they didn’t say it every day before they went to sleep, before one of them left for work, when they were making love. That didn’t stop the butterflies that fluttered in his belly every time Derek did it though. 

Derek lingered there for a moment, and Danny had to push his shoulder playfully to get him to go back over to the food. “I’m starving, Der, I’m withering away right before your very eyes. And you’re letting it happen!”

The timer went off and Derek grabbed a pair of oven mitts, removing a pan of cheesy hashbrowns. Danny’s mouth salivated as he watched the bubbling cheese settle into a thin crust over the potatoes, and Derek flicked him on the nose when he walked by to get silverware.

“You’re drooling.” He deadpanned, moving to set the table. Danny slowly slid off the counter, being careful not to overbalance and fall flat on his face. He grabbed the bacon when he was finally stable, stealing a piece while bringing the plate to it’s spot in front of Derek. Derek spooned the eggs into a glass bowl, putting it on the table before fetching the hash browns. The peppers made an appearance next, as far away from Danny as they could possibly get. The last time he’d accidentally eaten one he’d been sitting in front of the toilet for 4 hours puking his guts out, the baby obviously finding the spices offensive.

“You working on anything today?” Danny questioned, filling his plate with eggs and hashbrowns, ignoring the bacon. It smelled heavenly, but the grease was going to be his downfall. 

“Boyd is coming over to help me with the final designs for the Impala, we have a month to get the project finished. It’ll be up for auction in February, more than likely.” Derek mixed the peppers in with his eggs, only taking a small serving of potatoes because he knew his husband was going to hoard the entire dish for himself. Small allowances, that’s what he’d said the other day. That the baby and Danny needed the food more than him, even if the hashbrowns were his favorite.

“Good, you’ll be busy. Can’t have you distracting me with...well...you. Jameson and Co. wants me to overhaul their website, and create a more user friendly environment. Which wouldn’t have sucked if they weren’t cheap asses in the beginning and hired one of the worst programmers I have ever seen in my entire life. Some of my codes at thirteen that looked better than this guy’s. It’s a fucking mess.”

Derek smiled down at his food, and Danny bit his lip. He knew he could get passionate about his work, and Derek would let him go off for ages if Danny wanted to. Derek was too good for Danny; a perfect husband who was helping run Scott’s pack while he was away at University, working overtime in order to fund the hormonal treatments and therapy in order to make it possible for Danny to get pregnant with a baby that was all their own.

Danny sniffed, wiping a hand across his eyes to stop the tears before they got bad. He heard Derek’s chair screech across the tile before he was kneeled beside Danny, thumbs brushing against his cheeks and hands sliding down to his shoulders.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Is something hurting? Do you need me to cook you something else? I can draw a bath, you know the warm water is supposed to help with any cramps. Talk to me, Danny, it’s okay. I’m right here, shhh.”

Danny sobbed, dropping from his chair to wrap his arms around Derek’s neck, burying his face in the crevice between Derek’s neck and shoulder. “I love you, that’s all. I love you so much Derek.”

Derek’s chest shifted beneath him as he chuckled, his hand rubbing comforting circles on the small of Danny’s back.

“These hormones are going to be the death of me. I love you too, babe, no need to cry.” Danny hiccuped, settling further into Derek’s lap. “Sorry, it just hit me, and now I can’t stop crying!” He groaned, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes to physically keep the tears in their ducts.

Derek rocked them from side to side, sitting there with Danny until he was calm enough to eat the rest of his breakfast.

“You know, Boyd won’t be here for a few hours.” Derek states, scraping the last of his food onto his fork and shoveling it into his mouth.

“Hmmm?”

“We could take a bath and get you situated for work before I have to go into my office.”

Danny raised an eyebrow, a trait he had picked up since marrying the man sitting across from him.

“Oh? And we’re only going to take a bath, right?”

“You might be able to convince me to partake in more, strenuous activities. But not too strenuous, the doctors said you need as little stress as possible.” Danny rolled his eyes, pushing away from the table and standing, bringing a few of the empty dishes to the sink.

“I haven’t properly seen my dick in months, if that isn’t stressful, I don’t know what is.” Derek chuckled, moving to rest his head on Danny’s shoulder as he rinsed off the dishes.

“What should we do? Should I make you come all over that pretty belly of yours? Or maybe we could try out some of the new toys that came in the mail the other day?” Danny ground his ass back into Derek’s crotch, his own dick stirring in his pants as his husband whispered in his ear. Derek’s lips found his partner’s neck, sucking a hickie onto the bare skin, his hands moving up to Danny’s nipples, his thumbs rolling over the swollen, sensitive buds.

“I was thinking a bubble bath with that designer bubble bath Lydia keeps leaving in the guest bathroom whenever she’s over. It’s supposed to sooth,” His breath caught in his throat as Derek’s hands moved down his sides and to his ass, gripping both cheeks in both hands and squeezing. “, and moisturize the skin so stretch marks don’t develop. And then maybe a movie, some nice scent marking to keep you satisfied for the day.”

Derek was leaving open mouthed kisses across the back of his neck now, nuzzling his face in Danny’s hair.

“I know a better way to scent mark you, deeper than cuddling could ever get.”

Danny spun around so he was belly to chest with Derek, their faces close, eyes locked.

“Oh God, tell me more.” He was lifted into his husband’s arms, legs wrapping and locking around Derek’s waist, mouth attacking Derek’s with a new vigor. Derek walked out of the room and up the stairs, depositing Danny on the bed as he shirked his sleep pants in one motion.

“I can do a lot more than tell you.”

Derek left Danny that afternoon freshly bathed and satiated in every way possible; a cup of herbal tea resting beside his laptop, a tub of half empty cream cheese, and a hand written sticky note with the words “I love you” stuck to the corner of his computer. 

The bubble bath was as relaxing as Lydia had said it’d be, or that could have been the multiple orgasms talking. Either way, he couldn’t even be pissed at the elementary errors to the code he was working on, a small smile gracing his lips as he typed away until Derek arrived home four hours later, announcing his arrival with a loud kiss against Danny’s cheek.

“See, I knew you’d be distracting. Go away.”

Derek raised his hands in surrender, moving to fall back first onto their bed.

“A good distraction or a bad distraction?”

“Good, always good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RarePair November.
> 
> This was supposed to be a fic about them fucking in a club, but after writing Erica/Stiles/Boyd smut last night I was sorta burned out. Take this instead, some nice domestic bliss for your fluffy little hearts.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love seeing comments, it not only inspires me to write, but also tells me what I'm doing right and wrong.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
